Today, touch screens are widely used in various electronic devices. Users can provide input by interacting with virtual keyboards displayed on the touch screens. Generally virtual keyboards are limited by the size of the associated touch screen. When a user tries to select a character from a virtual keyboard displayed on a relatively small touch screen, misinterpretation of the touch location is likely to occur as the actual touch point often falls outside a recognition zone of the intended character. Such misinterpretations lead to high input error rate, which can lead to user frustration.